The present disclosure relates to a resistance apparatus which may be used as an exercise device or kit.
There are numerous kinds of resistance devices which may be used as exercise and fitness equipment wherein such equipment is used for maintaining or rehabilitating certain muscle groups following surgery or injury. A resistance device may also be used for maintaining or achieving a desired fitness level. Various elaborate and specialized apparatus and devices are used effectively in gyms and fitness centers where movements are based on resistance to tensions or weights. However, due to space requirements for storage and use and also due to costs, such specialized devices are generally unavailable for home or private use in the office.
Many persons who are recovering from an injury or illness or who prefer to exercise privately on their own schedules without traveling to a gym or fitness center desire to perform such exercises in their home or in the office. Many simple exercising devices are available for home use which substitute exercises for the routines which are commonly performed only with gym equipment. However, many people prefer the professional gym routine and would like to use an exercising device to perform a variety of control exercises which they have been accustomed to doing with more elaborate equipment in their own location.
Thus, there is an important need for an exercising device or kit which makes many common and aerobic exercises easy to perform in a private setting, a device which is small enough and light weight enough to be easily moved to a desired location and has a compact configuration such that the device is out of the way when not in use. Further, it is desirable to have an exercise or fitness device which can make a variety of typical resistance exercises possible with a single apparatus or exercise device and without requiring numerous benches and large specialized machines. The present disclosure provides such an exercising device which solves those needs.
The present disclosure utilizes in conjunction with a track and a slide having a hook, a resistance band which permits exercises by health and fitness practitioners, both for general strength and conditioning of the body and for rehabilitation of the muscles in arms, legs, back and waist.
The resistance band exercises of the present disclosure are ideal for home or office exercise programs and can be easily incorporated into a training format helping to condition cardiovascular system as well as strengthening specific muscle groups as will be disclosed herein.